


Back Number

by mimimirukuu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flashbacks, M/M, Post-Break Up, but it focuses on soonhoon, housewarming party!!!, it's hard to add tags without spoiling the whole fic snwjesnfe, some members are mentioned, there's jeonghoon and seoksoon content btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimirukuu/pseuds/mimimirukuu
Summary: "It, like true love and the Munich Olympics, doesn't exist in the real world."





	Back Number

You’re invited to our

**_Housewarming Party!_ **

 

Join us at our new home

where we’ll be creating lots of wonderful memories.

 

Sunday, July 15, 2022 · 11AM · Carat Village Lot 17, 526 Namyangju-si, Gyeonggi-do

 

RSVP by July 8 to Soonyoung

_leesoonyoung@seventeen.co.kr_

 

o o o o o

 

To: _leesoonyoung@seventeen.co.kr_

Subject: Housewarming RSVP

 

Hi Soonyoung!

 

It’s been a while! Glad to know you guys will have your own humble home.

Thank you for inviting us to your housewarming! We will be attending and I’ve marked the date on our calendar.

 

I really look forward to seeing the both of you again.

  


Sincerely,

_Yoon Jeonghan_

 

o o o o o

 

“Love, did you get the gift?” Jeonghan asked, peeking at his husband who was now holding a rather large box. Well, it wasn’t much; it was a Victorian tea set with designs similar to that of Van Gogh’s Starry Night, which they were able to get last night. They just arrived in front of the house and could already hear some familiar laughter.

 

“Are you ready?” the older smiles, angelic looking as ever. His husband nods as a response, holding the gift wrapped in red close to himself.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

  


Both walk towards then cream colored gate and rang the doorbell once, twice. Rushing footsteps were unheard as his heart beat wildly resulting ringing in his ears. His hands became sweaty as well. The gates open and there he was…

 

“Hi Soonyoung! I missed you so much!” Jeonghan immediately pulls the boy to hug. “I missed you too hyung! Glad you could come!” he replies with his usual happy smile which made his eyes turn to his signature 10:10.

 

He sucks in his breath and greets, “Hi...Soonyoung.”

 

Soonyoung turns towards him and his expression softens. He swears he noticed the boy glancing at the ring on his left hand before looking at him straight in the eye.

 

“Hey Jihoonie,”

  


“The vocal couple has arrived!” Soonyoung announced gleefully as they entered. The house was beautiful. The living room’s absolutely lively, assuming whether with guests or not, due to the colors most likely Soonyoung chose. The whole gang was complete- well almost. Seungcheol and Joshua leaning against the wall, holding glasses of soda, while Seungkwan, Vernon and Wonwoo sitting beside each other on the navy blue sofa with golden pillows on their laps. Mingyu and Chan were laughing heartily on the ground, probably because the youngest cracked another joke about the past.

 

“Junnie-hyung and Hao are running late. They just arrived at the airport from China.” he opens his arms for a hug, “Hi Jeonghannie-hyung, Jihoon-hyung!”

 

There stood the person who loved making Soonyoung smile the brightest.

 

“Hey Seokmin!” Jeonghan hugs him and pulling his husband along, forcing the petite to hug him as well. “I missed you so much!” there was a glint of sadness in his tone. The eldest pouts, “That’s because when you got married, the both of you immediately went to tour the world, only coming back for a housewarming party.”

 

“Sorry,” he grinned, “We needed some time off for ourselves but at least we’re back, right?”

 

“I…Sorry I wasn’t able to attend the wedding. I got a little busy but- Congratulations on getting married and having your own sweet home.” Jihoon complimented, “It’s really cozy in here.”

 

Seokmin pulls Soonyoung, his husband, by his side, beaming proudly.

 

“Thank you, hyung!”

  


“Hyung please stop reminding me about that college party. It was absolutely embarrassing!” Chan whined, much to the others’ amusement. Whatever happened in that party should stay in that date but Jeonghan seems to have some kind of satisfaction bringing it up in every gathering they have. “Come on, Channie!” the elder smirked, “What happened with your ex back there?”

 

“Hey, uhh, sorry to interrupt but Seokmin? Where’s the bathroom?”

 

“Oh it’s upstairs! Two doors to the left.” the younger answered, “Soonie, could you be a darling and accompany hyung for a bit? I’ll be getting them snacks.”

 

“Sure. Let’s go, Jihoonie!”

  


Jihoon’s eyes wandered, looking at various portraits hanging by the wall- images of Soonyoung Seokmin, from their younger years, their graduation photos, the picture of the whole gang and of course their families as well.

 

”Who- Who chose the housewarming date?” Jihoon innocently asked, following closely as they climb the stairs. The older beamed, “Oh! It was me! It was the closest date and Seokmin agreed to it.”

 

“It reminds me of that day we got those shooting star ice-cream. Do you remember?”

 

“Of course, I do remember.”

 

o o o o o

 

_“Jihoonie,” Soonyoung whined for the nth time within the last 30 minutes. Jihoon was starting to get annoyed, especially when he couldn’t focus on his demo that he had to pass within the week._

 

_“What?!” he turned to face his boyfriend and was greeted with an adorable cheeky smile._

 

_“I love you,” Soonyoung giggles, kissing the tip of Jihoon’s nose. The petite boy blushed beet red, lightly punching the other. He realized nothing will be done if he stays in his room because he is distracted. He knows deep in him that he wants to spend time with Soonyoung._

 

_“Let’s…”_

 

_“Hm?”_

 

_“Let’s get ice cream…in a while.” Jihoon said, he leaned his head on Soonyoung’s shoulder. Both sat on his couch for some time._

 

_“If this demo gets approved, that means I’ll have to fly to Philly and continue my studies there. We’ll be miles apart. To tell you the truth, I’m scared.”_

 

_“Scared of? What? The people there? Jihoonie, you’re a very talented person. There’s nothing to be scared of!”_

 

_“It’s not that. I’m scared that I’ll lose you.”_

 

_The room was filled with deafening silence._

 

_Jihoon slid his arms around Soonyoung’s waist, letting his head rest on his boyfriend’s neck. He can smell his favorite perfume; it’s fresh just like spring or that of the morning dew. “I don’t want to lose you.”_

 

_Soonyoung’s hands found their way on Jihoon’s back, gently patting and caressing it. “There, there. You won’t lose me, Ji. You know, if you don’t go, you’ll regret it forever. Besides, I’ll be following right after you. There’s a big dance competition that occurs every three years. Winners will be sent to Philly for the finals. I’ll definitely win that to see you again.”_

 

_Jihoon slightly moves back to face him, “Promise?”_

 

_“Promise.”_

 

_“I’ll wait for you.”_

 

_“After that, we can maybe get married? Would you like that?” he grinned which made Jihoon hide his face on Soonyoung’s neck again. “That would be nice. Have you picked a date?”_

 

_“July 15! Remember that day, Ji?”_

 

_Of course he does. It was the day Soonyoung proudly announced that him and Jihoon are dating…right in the university cafeteria. Remembering it makes him not want to leave the room anymore._

 

_“I hate you.” he whispers._

 

_Soonyoung chuckles, “Do you…want to get married in the beach or a flower garden? Don’t you think flower garden would be nice?” The petite boy nods, “Full of roses, red camellias, forget-me-nots and baby’s breath.”_

 

_“Don’t forget sunflowers!”_

 

_“Sunflowers too.”_

 

_“Wow, we really need to save up a lot, huh? Well, it’s gonna be worth it if it means to stay by your side for the rest of our lives!”_

 

_Jihoon continues to listen to Soonyoung’s plans about their future like how many kids will they have, even having a petty argument over the name to which they later laughed at. He loved how Soonyoung’s eyes sparkled that time._

 

_He know what to submit for his demo._

 

_Oh how Jihoon wanted that moment to last._

  


_“Hey Ji, you seem sleepy. Are you still up to grab some ice-cream?”_

 

_“As long as it’s shooting-star flavored.”_

 

o o o o o

 

As the two were on their way back, they spot Seokmin on the phone by the end of the stairs. He notices the two and politely waves.

 

“Yeah- Okay just wait for me there.”

 

He then ends the call and reaches for his husband. “Soonie, I’ll be picking Jun and Minghao at the main gate. They got a little lost. I think Mingyu and Wonwoo hyung need some forks. Do you think you could assist them?” he faces Jihoon, “Hyung, sorry to ask you a favor when you’re a guest but-”

 

“It’s okay, Seokmin. I’m happy to help.”

 

“Thank you, hyung! You’re the best!”

 

Seokmin then excused himself from everyone while Jihoon and Soonyoung went in the kitchen.

  


“How did your world tour go?”

 

“Pfft- World tour…What am I, an idol?” Soonyoung chuckled. “We visited Europe mostly. It was calming there. Oh, you and Jeonghan hyung should visit Lauterbrunnen in Switzerland. Ji, I’m telling you, the place is absolutely breath-taking. Seokmin kinda regrets not bringing be there earlier to propose.”

 

”Hyung, do you have an extra spoon? I accidentally dropped mine. Sorry for interrupting!” Seungkwan apologized, scratching the back of his head.

 

“It’s fine, Seungkwan. Here you go. Could you give these to Mingyu and Wonwoo too? Thank you.” Soonyoung quickly gave a newly wiped spoon and forks to the younger who then went back to the others.

  


”The day you got married,” Jihoon began, “It was the same day but several years-”

 

“Ah yes, that day.” he interrupts.

 

His eyes widened, “You- You still remember it?”

 

“It’s not something one would be able to forget easily, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung replied.

 

o o o o o

 

_“I can’t believe Seungmin lied to us!” Soonyoung roared at the phone as he slammed the door shut. He’s back in his lonely apartment, dining table full of beers bottles and some used clothes lying on the floor. It was supposed to be his and Jihoon’s shared apartment but when the latter had to fly to Philly and him being busy with his dance troupe, Soonyoung rarely had the chance to clean up._

 

_Jihoon sighed, “Soonyoung, I know you’re upset. Mingyu and Wonwoo are trying to calm down Jun and Minghao. They are ready to murder him. I called Cheol earlier and Chan has been crying non-stop; they are upset just like you. I am too.” He closed his eyes, trying to be the calm one while the other is enraged. “It doesn’t sound like it, Jihoon.”_

 

_“We trusted Seungmin. He was like a brother to the four of us but he’s been working with the other group all along!” Soonyoung continued, “And now we’re like a laughing-stock! It looked like we were the ones who copied them! A big joke in the dance industry!” He runs his hand through his hair, obviously trying to stop himself from flipping every object in his vicinity because he knows the sound will reach his neighbors._

 

_“I should’ve seen it coming when he stopped coming to practices a week ago. I’m- I’m such a dumb leader.” There was a hint of sadness in his voice, like he’s in the midst of breaking._

 

_“Soonyoung, please. You’re not dumb.” the other replied._

 

_“Shit. That’s bullshit.”_

 

_“You know, the sooner we forgive Seungmin, the easier it will be for everyone.”_

 

_Fuck- wrong move._

 

_“Oh you have got to be kidding me, Jihoon. He lied. That’s the thing you hate so much. Heck, I don’t even dare because I know you won’t ever forgive me,” Soonyoung fumed, “Why in the ever-loving fuck would we forgive a lying bastard?”_

 

_“Soonyoung, I know what he did is unforgivable but let’s be the better persons here.” the shorter explained, facing his computer to boot it up._

 

_Soonyoung wasn’t having any of this. No._

 

_“We’re always the bigger persons!” he snapped, throwing the nearest beer bottle across the wall. It broke to a several pieces._

 

_“Soonyoung?! Was that a glass? Please calm down! You’re going to hurt yourself-”_

 

_“You know, if you’re not going to listen, then let’s end this!”_

 

_Snap._

 

_“Yes, let’s end it.”_

 

_“Wait- What? Jihoon I meant-”_

 

_“Let’s end this, Kwon Soonyoung.” his voice sounded dead. “It’s what you want, right?”_

 

_“Ji, I was just-”_

 

_Jihoon interrupted him, “No. You were pretty serious. I’m not listening, Soonyoung. I know you’re tired of this kind of life. We are several miles apart that we have to stay up late just to talk to each other. I can’t hold you in my arms when you’re breaking down like that, you can’t wake up each morning beside me. Let’s end this.”_

 

_“Jihoonie please,” Soonyoung pleaded, “Please don’t-”_

 

_He remains stoic; typical Jihoon, “I’m sorry…Soonyoung.”_

 

_A loud sob escapes Soonyoung’s lips. Hearing Jihoon say his name coldly like that, it’s as if his heart got stepped on several times or maybe like vines with sharp thorns wrapping and prickling it. “Please- Please let’s talk about it. We’ve been through a lot ever since and you thought of giving up right now?!” He just can’t- He can’t lose Jihoon. This boy is his universe, his everything._

 

_“It won’t work, this- whatever we have right now. It’s just going to kill us both.” Jihoon said, “Tell me, how many nights have we been arguing?”_

 

_“But we always solve them, right?”_

 

_Soonyoung was at the point of breaking down at this moment; just one more push._

 

_“All our plans, our dreams for the future we both promised to tread together no matter how hard it will be- will all of those just go to waste? You’re being unreasonable for someone who’s a genius for writing songs that’s supposed to touch hearts,”_

 

_His lover remained silent, listening to the man crying at the end of the line and not daring to answer. How could he? He’s the reason why the one he loves is breaking right now._

 

_“Did you find someone else there-”_

 

_“Soonyoung, I’m not that type of person.”_

 

_“Please, Jihoonie. We’ve been together for better of for worse. Is it really easy for you to give us up?”_

 

_It took Jihoon a couple of seconds, breathing heavily as he was so close to saying, ‘Sike! Sorry for scaring you like that, Soonie! I love you so much!’ How he really want to fly back to Korean to hug him and comfort him for the rest of the night but he knows this decision will be for his and most especially Soonyoung’s good._

 

_“I…I just realized I didn’t love you like I thought I did. Someone will treat you better and love you so much but I’m not that someone, Soonyoung. I’m sorry.”_

 

_He ends the call and turns off his phone as his lover, now ex, tried reaching out to him. Jihoon, who was all alone, felt hot tears streamed down his cheeks and a silent cry escaping his lips._

 

_Soonyoung went outside to cool his head, probably to a place he could drink, the field they loved sneaking to, back to his home; anywhere._

 

_It was a very cold night._

 

o o o o o

 

“What happened with Seungmin back then? I heard that your troupe’s name got cleaned but I never found out how.”

 

“Oh. We beat him up real good.”

 

Jihoon immediately looked at him in horror which made the other laugh.

 

“I’m kidding! We talked to him about it. The kid got a change of heart and told the judges about the truth. The other group was disqualified and was banned from joining any future competitions. We were the ones given the chance to participate at the championship and that’s how we got 2nd place.” Soonyoung continued, “You were right. Chan…forgave Seungmin, just like what you told me to do. He regretted it and apologized to all of us.”

 

“That’s nice.”

  


Jihoon pondered, “I wonder what could have been if- if I didn’t y’know-”

 

Soonyoung drops the utensils back in the basket, turning to face the petite male. “Jihoon, did you marry Jeonghan-hyung out of pity?”

 

“What?”

 

“I asked if you married-”

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake I heard you the first time, Kwon-”

 

“That’s Lee to you, Jihoon. In case you forgot.” he leans by the kitchen aisle. “So, did you?” Jihoon was confused and obviously slightly mad, “What are you saying? Of course I married him because I love him!”

 

“Then why are you pointing out what should be left forgotten? Ever since we’re left alone, all you would ask is about the past.”

 

Jihoon pursed his lips, looking down at his shoes.

 

“Why are you pointing out special things which relate to whatever we had years ago that, may I remind you, you ended yourself?”

 

He couldn’t respond.

 

He doesn’t know what to respond.

 

“You know, I just don’t get you.” Soonyoung lets out a frustrated sigh, “You’re yes then you’re no, you’re saying I mean the world to you then seconds later you despise me with all your life. What did I ever do wrong? Oh right, it was loving you.”

 

That shit hurts more than a Cruciatus curse.

 

A moment of silence enveloped the two of them. He could feel tears threatening to fall at that very moment when someone, thankfully, came in.

 

“Hey babe I’m back! Jun and Minghao wants to see you- Oh, is everything all right?”

 

‘Shit.’ Jihoon thought, quickly wiping his tears.

 

“Everything’s wonderful, Seokmin. Don’t worry. Why don’t we switch places for a while? Let me entertain the others, hm?”

 

“Sure!” And with that, Soonyoung took the utensils he should have delivered to their guests earlier and went back to the living room.

 

“Hyung?” Seokmin approached, “Do you need some fresh air?”

 

All he could do was meekly nod.

  


They sat comfortably on the bench at the back porch where they were shaded by a pergola decorated with drapes and a couple of forget-me-nots, pansies and peonies. Jihoon could spot some sunflowers planted by the fence, facing the sun’s direction. ‘Are they planning to make a flower garden?’ he thought. It was stylish yet really perfect for a happy family.

 

“Hyung,” Seokmin started, “I…I didn’t mean to but- uh- I kind of overheard the commotion earlier.”

 

Jihoon’s eyes widened, “Oh- Oh my god, Seokmin it’s not what you think-”

 

“It’s alright, hyung. I know.” he brushes back his hair and looks the the distant, “All of this is just…overwhelming for you.” “I guess,” the older replies, a warm breeze passes them by.

 

Perhaps Jihoon is in some kind of confusion; he and Soonyoung didn’t really go back to what they were when they ended their relationship. It’s either Soonyoung would treat him like an acquaintance, no affection nor care, or he would completely ignore him. Jihoon couldn’t blame him. He did break Soonyoung with a petty reason after-all.

 

“I- I had a crush on Jeonghan-hyung before,” Seokmin confessed. “Surprised, aren’t you? He’s such an amazing person and sure he could be such a prankster whenever with Joshua-hyung but he cared deeply and the way he showered me attention, I loved every bit of it. He made me want to be a better person and the person I am right now is partly because of him. I’m proud.”

 

“But when I saw how he looked at you, I knew I didn’t stand a chance. I let him go and be happy. I don’t have any romantic feelings for him anymore and don’t get me wrong okay because I did not ask Soonyoung out to forget my feelings. He...loved every bit of me. He made me love myself.”

 

There was a pause between the two of them, countless thoughts of what to respond flooding their brain until they heard Jeonghan’s loud laugh coming from the living room.

 

“Do you hate me for harboring feelings for Jeonghan-hyung?” Seokmin asked. He was terrified to be honest since it’s the Lee Jihoon he’s talking to.

 

“No,” Jihoon softly replied, “I could never, Seokmin.”

 

“If not, then do you hate me for stealing Soonyoung-hyung away?”

 

“I don’t,”

 

“Why?”

 

“Even though dramas would show that I’m supposed to, I just can’t. Not when I could see Soonyoung happy with you. That night, I told him someone will love him so much more and would make him so happy but that someone isn’t me…because it’s you, Seokmin.”

 

With Jihoon’s response, Seokmin’s heart melted into a puddle and he couldn’t help but tear up a bit. All these years, he dragged Soonyoung out of the country because he was afraid. He was afraid that Jihoon hated him because he knew how much those two loved each other dearly.

 

“I…I just wanted to apologize to him, to Soonyoung, for all the pain I gave him that night but I guess I said the wrong words earlier,” Jihoon sighs, “As well as to all of you. I was the reason why we slowly fell apart. I…I became a coward and hid in my own little world, my studio, rather than face those obstacles which I had always been fighting even before we all started.”

 

“Seokmin, I’m so sorry.” Jihoon apologized, getting pulled into a hug by the male beside him. Tears formed at the brim of his eyes but he immediately wiped them away. Seokmin gave him a pat in the back, whispering, “It’s okay, hyung. It’s alright now.”

 

“Please love Jeonghan hyung with all your heart, okay?”

 

“Of course I will.”

 

“I’ll call Soonyoung for you, okay?” Seokmin smiled, “I’ll tell him you don’t mean harm and that you just wanted to talk. I don’t want a bloody housewarming.”

 

He stands, walking inside and leaving the petite boy alone for a few minutes.

 

Jihoon’s eyes were closed when he felt someone sat beside him.

  


“Hey,”

 

“Hey. Uhh- I’m sorry for the way I acted earlier. You’re a guest and- ugh that was rude of me-”

 

“Soonyoung please, it’s fine. I deserve that. I just needed some kind of slap back to reality.” Jihoon takes a deep breath, “Look, I’m sorry, Soonyoung. I’m sorry about everything, about breaking up with you, giving up, bringing back the horrible memories.”

 

He sighs, “Maybe I just need some proper closure. To be honest, when I heard you and Seokmin were getting married, I was surprised…and a little hurt. I decided not to go because after all those years, how could I? To face the one I hurt, it pains me. It’s like my gut is being turned upside-down.”

 

“You know, BoJack once said that-”

 

“I didn’t knew you watched BoJack Horseman series.”

 

“Shut up, Jihoon. Stop ruining the moment!”

 

“Sorry. Please, continue.”

 

“Anyways, BoJack said that closure is a made up thing by Steven Spielberg to sell movie tickets. It doesn't exist in the real world and the only thing to do now is just to keep living forward.” Soonyoung fully faces Jihoon. Although tears were at the brim of his eyes, he smiles.

 

The smile Jihoon loved the most.

 

“Jihoon, I forgive you, okay? If it brought or brings the both of us pain, then that means we loved each other well. We did our best but we really are just fated to be with someone else. Please, you have to move forward. It’s all in the past now.”

 

He pulls the Jihoon to a hug.

 

When was the last time Soonyoung held him like this? Jihoon seems to have forgotten.

 

“Forgive yourself too, please. Be free.”

 

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. No bad intentions of course. They both remain loyal to their husbands.

 

Jihoon felt like he could breathe again.

 

It felt good.

 

“I know it’s a little bit late but,” Jihoon fished out a neatly wrapped gift from his coat pocket. “Here. It’s my wedding gift for you and Seokmin. No one else has heard that besides me. I hope you both enjoy it.”

 

Soonyoung unwrapped it right away and it was a CD with a simple album art of a sunflower in space. The title read ‘ **_Sunshines and Starlights_ **’

 

“I kind of asked Minghao and Mingyu to help me out with the cover. You know how I suck at art, right?” Jihoon sheepishly added.

 

“When did you-”

 

“I made it the day I had the courage to look at yours and Seokmin’s wedding photos. The smile you have because of him…it’s beautiful.”

 

“I- I don’t know what else to say but thank you, Jihoon. I haven’t listened to it but I love it already. I’m sure Seokmin will as well.”

  


“You’re back!” Jeonghan seemed to be a little worried but happily greeted his husband back with a hug.

 

“Yeap. Just…needed to clear some things.”

 

“You missed Chan reenacting that time me, Cheol and Shua graduated. It was hilarious.”

 

Jun, who was pestering Wonwoo, and Minghao, who was asking Mingyu to take his picture, noticed Jihoon’s presence and waved at him.

  


”Excuse me? Sorry. Uhh- Now that we’re all here, may we ask Jihoonie to propose the toast?” Soonyoung asked, looking at the silent raven haired boy now standing beside his husband- Jeonghan.

 

He nods, “As the most handsome, your loving hyung, the one you all should be thankful for-”

 

“Now you’re just flattering yourself,” Chan teased which made them laugh. Jihoon chuckles and continues, “You already know I’m not good with this, yet here I am.”

 

He looks at Seokmin, “A toast for Lee Seokmin, a great friend and a caring brother.” His eyes move to the one beside him, “A toast,” Jihoon could feel a lump in his throat, making him inhale and exhale in order to relax, “For Kwon- no. Lee Soonyoung, a talented and one-of-a-kind brother.”

 

“May your house be filled with laughter and joy as you build your family here. May it be the place where you’ll feel safe and I hope the love grows stronger. Remember that whatever happens, you’ll always be each others’ homes.”

 

Jeonghan wraps his arm around Jihoon, absolutely proud of the toast his husband gave.

 

Soonyoung is absolutely happy with Seokmin while him with Jeonghan.

 

“May you always be satisfied.”

 

Jihoon smiles, arms around Jeonghan as well and watching the couple, Soonyoung and Seokmin, as all of them raised their glasses for the toast.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof It's been a while since I wrote a fic uwu Here ya go!  
> I started this after watching the last ep of TTT (which was last year?) but I just finished this a while ago ;v;  
> Sorry about the ship tags btw;;; I don't wanna spoil y'all.  
> Also, this is like 5k+ words bUT NOW IT'S 4.3K IN AO3. IM MAD >:(  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mimimiruku_) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/mimimiruku_)


End file.
